yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
18/25
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 25-وَلَبِثُوا فِي كَهْفِهِمْ ثَلَاثَ مِائَةٍ سِنِينَ وَازْدَادُوا تِسْعًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 25-Ve lebisû fî kehfihim selâse mietin sinîne vezdâdû tis'â(tis'an). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve lebisû : ve kaldılar * 2. fî kehfi-him : mağaralarının içinde (mağarada) * 3. selâse : üç * 4. mietin : yüz * 5. sinîne : seneler, yıllar * 6. vezdâdû (ve ezdâdû) : ve arttı, fazlalaştı * 7. tis'an : dokuz Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 25-Onlar, mağaralarında üç yüz yıl yatıp kaldılar ve bu yıllara dokuz yıl daha kattılar. Ali Bulaç Meali * 25-Onlar mağaralarında üç yüz yıl kaldılar ve dokuz (yıl) daha kattılar. Ahmet Varol Meali * 25-Onlar mağaralarında üç yüz yıl kaldılar ve dokuz (yıl) da kattılar. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 25-Onlar mağaralarında üçyüz dokuz yıl kaldılar. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 25-Onlar mağaralarında üç yüz yıl kaldılar. Buna dokuz daha eklediler. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 25-Onlar mağaralarında üç yüzyıl ve buna ilaveten dokuz yıl kalmışlardır. Edip Yüksel Meali * 25-Mağaralarında üç yüz yıl kalıp dokuz arttırdılar. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 25-Onlar mağaralarında üçyüz sene durdular, dokuz da ilave ettiler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 25-Onlar kehiflerinde üçyüz sene durdular, dokuz da ziyade ettiler Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 25-Ve onlar mağaralarında üçyüz sene durdular. Dokuz (sene) de arttırdılar. Muhammed Esed * 25-Ve (bazıları,) onlar(ın) mağaralarında üçyüz yıl kaldı(ğını ileri sürüyor) ve kimileri de (bu sayıya) dokuz yıl daha ekliyorlar. Suat Yıldırım * 25-Mağaralarında üç yüz yıl kaldılar. Bazıları buna dokuz yıl daha ilâve ettiler. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 25-"Mağaralarında üçyüz yıl kaldılar. Dokuz (yıl) da ilâve ettiler." Şaban Piriş Meali * 25-Onlar, mağarada üç yüz sene kaldılar ve buna dokuz sene daha eklediler. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 25-Yine bazıları, 'Onlar mağaralarında üç yüz sene kaldılar' dedi; bazıları da buna dokuz daha ekledi. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 25-Onlar, mağaralarında üçyüz yıl kaldılar; dokuz da ilave ettiler. Yusuf Ali (English) * 25- So they stayed in their Cave three hundred years, and (some) add nine (more)(2365 M. Pickthall (English) * 25- And (it is said) they tarried in their Cave three hundred years and add nine. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 24-25- Ancak Allah'ın dilemesi hariç. O vakit yapabilirsin. Bundan dolayı gelecekte bir işi yapmaya azmederken işi Allah'ın iradesine bağlamalı, "inşaallah" demeyi unutmamalı. Unuttuğun zaman da Rabbini an. Yani bu istisnayı (inşaallah demeyi) insanlık icabı olarak unutmuş bulunursan, hatırladığın zaman "inşaallâh" diyerek veya tesbih ve istiğfar ederek Allah'ı zikret ki, bu şekilde sözün hükmü değişmezse de kusura keffâret olur, günahtan kurtulunur. Veya herhangi bir şeyi unuttuğun zaman insanın beceriksizliğini düşünüp Allah'ı an ki, unuttuğunu hatırlayabilesin. Özetle Allah'ın iradesinin sözünü etmeyerek yarın muhakkak şöyle yapacağım, böyle yapacağım demenin sakıncalarını anlamak için bir insan için en azından unutup yalancı çıkacağını düşünmesi bile yeter. Bu yasak ve emri ile Allah Teâlâ, Resulüne her azmini Allah'ın dilemesine bağlamasını öğrettikten sonra, kıssadan hisseyi tebliğ etmek için buyuruyor ki: Ve de ki: "Rabbim'in bundan (yani Ashâb-ı Kehf'in başarılı olmasından) daha çok yakın bir şekilde beni başarıya ulaştırması pek umulur." Onlar ne kadar durdular? Onlar, mağaralarında üçyüz sene durdular dokuz yıl da ilave ettiler. Denilmiş ki güneş yılı hesabı ile üçyüz, dokuz yıl fazlası da kamerî yıl (ay yılı) hesabı iledir. Bazı tefsir bilginleri bu müddetin Allah'ın açıklaması olduğunu söylemişler, bazıları da İbnü Mesud'dan rivayet edildiği üzere "ve dediler ki" cümlesinin takdiri ile, sayılarında ihtilafa düşenlerin sözünü anlatma, olduğunu söylemiş ve diğer bazıları da ta yukarıda daki nin mekûlüne (mefûlüne) atfedilmiş olarak mescid yapalım diyenlerin sözü olmasını tercih etmişlerdir. Bununla beraber bunun böyle kıssadan ayrı olarak özel bir şekilde zikredilmesi bize yeni bir mânâ telkin etmektedir. İsti'nafiye (söz başı) ve daki zamiri Ashâb-ı Kehf'in taraftarları demek olan ve mescid yapalım diyen ya ait olmak suretiyle bunu şöyle anlayabiliriz: "Onların işine galip gelenler ve mağaraya mescid yapan Ashâb-ı Kehf taraftarları, o galibiyete ulaşıncaya kadar mağaralarında, saklandıkları yerde üçyüz dokuz sene durdular." Gerçekten hıristiyanların müşrik Romalılara galip gelmeleri ile meydana çıkmaları miladî IV. asrın başlarında meydana geldiğine göre, o zamana kadar üç yüz küsür sene durmuşlar demektir. Bu şekilde üçyüz dokuz yıl bu müddeti tashih etmek için açıklanır. Ve işte onlar, galip gelinceye kadar, üç yüz dokuz sene gizli durdukları halde, Hz. Muhammed'in peygamberliği ile İslâm dininin bundan çok az bir müddet içinde ve daha hızlı ve daha güzel bir şekilde galip gelmeye muvaffak olacağı vaad edilmiş ve gerçekten hicretten itibaren bu görünme ve galip gelme başlamıştır. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *25- Onlar mağaralarında üç yüz yıl kaldılar ve dokuz (yıl) daha kattılar,(25) 26- Dedi ki: "Ne kadar kaldıklarını Allah daha iyi bilir. Göklerin ve yerin gaybı O'nundur. O, ne güzel görmekte ve ne güzel işitmektedir. O'nun dışında onların bir velisi yoktur. Kendi hükmünde hiç kimseyi ortak kılmaz." 27- Sana(26) Rabbinin Kitabından vahyedileni oku. O'nun sözlerini değiştirici yoktur ve O'nun dışında kesin olarak bir sığınacak (makam) bulamazsın.(27) 28- Sen de sabah akşam O'nun rızasını isteyerek Rablerine dua edenlerle birlikte sabret. Dünya hayatının (aldatıcı) süsünü isteyerek gözlerini onlardan kaydırma.(28) Kalbini bizi zikretmekten gaflete düşürdüğümüz, kendi 'istek ve tutkularına (hevasına) ' uyan ve işinde aşırılığa gidene(29) itaat etme.(30) 29- Ve de ki: "Hak Rabbinizdendir; artık dileyen iman etsin, dileyen küfre sapsın.(31) Şüphesiz biz zalimlere bir ateş hazırlamışız, onun duvarları kendilerini çepeçevre kuşatmıştır.(32) Eğer onlar yardım isterlerse, katı bir sıvı(33) gibi yüzleri kavurup-yakan bir su ile yardım edilirler. Ne kötü bir içkidir o ve ne kötü bir destektir. AÇIKLAMA 25. Bu cümle, parantez içi bölümden hemen önceki konu ile ilgilidir. "Bazıları 'onlar beş kişidir altıncıları köpektir' derler...." Bazıları 'onlar mağarada üçyüz yıl kaldı derler', bazıları da (bu hesaplanan süreye) dokuz yıl ilave ederler." Biz 300 ve 309 yıllık sürelerin Allah'ın kendi sözü olarak değil, başkalarının bu konuyla ilgili kendi görüşleri olarak Kur'an'da belirtildiği görüşündeyiz. Bu görüş bir sonraki cümleye dayanmaktadır: "Onların ne kadar kaldıklarını Allah daha iyi bilir." Eğer 25. ayetteki sözler Allah'ın kendi sözü olsaydı, bu cümle anlamsız olurdu. Hz. Abdullah ibn Abbas (r.a) da bunun Allah'ın sözü değil, hikayenin bir parçası olarak burada yer aldığını söylemiştir. 26. Kur'an mağarada uyuyanlar kıssasını anlattıktan sonra, surenin nazil olduğu dönemde Mekke'li müslümanların durumunu yorumlamaya başlar. 27. Bu, asla Peygamber'i (s.a) Mekke'li müşrikleri memnun etmek için Kur'an'da bazı değişiklikler yapmaya niyetlendiği (Allah korusun) ve onun böyle şeye yetkisi olmadığını belirten bir uyarı almasına neden olacak şekilde Kureyş liderleri ile bir uzlaşma yapmayı düşündüğü anlamına gelmez. Bu uyarı, görünüşte Peygamber'e (s.a) hitap ediyor olmasına rağmen gerçekte kafirlere böyle bir uzlaşma ümidi beslememelerini söylemektedir: "Gönderdiğimiz Rasûlün Kur'an'da herhangi bir değişiklik yapmakla yetkili olmadığını kesinlikle anlamalısınız, çünkü o ancak kendisine vahyolunanı aktarmakla sorumludur. Eğer onu kabul etmek istiyorsanız, Alemlerin Rabbinden vahyolunduğu şekliyle tümünü kabul etmek zorundasınız. Eğer inkar etmek istiyorsanız, edebilirsiniz, fakat sizi memnun etmek için onda en ufak bir değişiklik yapılmayacağını anlamalısınız." Bu, kafirlerin sürekli tekrarladıkları şu soruya verilen cevaptır: "Ey Muhammed! Eğer senin davetinin tümüne inanmamız gerektiği konusunda ısrar ediyorsan, onda atalarımızın adet ve inançlarını destekler nitelikte bazı değişiklikler yap ki senin davetini kabul edelim. Bu bir uzlaşma teklifidir ve ancak bu halkımızı bölünmelerden kurtaracaktır." Kafirlerin bu isteğine Kur'an'ın çeşitli yerlerinde değinilmiş ve bu isteğe aynı cevap verilmiştir: "Apaçık ayetlerimiz onlara okunduğunda, bize kavuşmayı ummayanlar derler ki: "Başka bir Kur'an getir veya onda bazı değişiklikler yap' ...." (Yunus: 15) 28. Bu sözler Peygamber'e (s.a) hitap eder görünmektedir, fakat aslında Kureyş ulularını kastetmektedir. İbn Abbas'tan rivayet edilen bir hadise göre Kureyşli büyükler, Peygamber'e (s.a) , çoğunlukla onun yanında bulunan Bilal, Süheyb, Ammar, Habbab, İbn Mesud ve benzeri kimselerle oturmalarının şereflerini düşürdüğünü ve onları yanından gönderirse davetini öğrenmek için Peygamber'in meclisine katılabileceklerini söylerlerdi. Bunun üzerine Allah (c.c) şu ayeti indirdi.: "Nefsini sabah akşam rızasını isteyerek Rablerine yalvaranlarla beraber tut. Gözlerin onlardan başka yana sapmasın." (Kureyş büyüklerinin, zenginlerinin gelip senin yanına oturabilmesi için bu samimi, fakat fakir insanlardan yüz çevirmek mi istiyorsun?) Bu ayet Kureyşlilere şöyle demektedir: "Sizin zenginliğiniz, ihtişamınız ve gururlandığınız debdebenizin Allah ve Rasûlü katında hiç bir değeri yoktur. Bilakis bu fakir insanlar onların gözünde daha değerlidir. Çünkü onlar samimidirler ve her an Allah'ı anarlar." Nuh'un (a.s) gönderildiği kavmin büyüklerinin tutumu da aynı idi." Hz. Nuh'u kavmi böyle tenkit etmiştir: "Sana bizim basit görüşlü ayaktakımlarımızdan başkasının uyduğunu görmüyoruz." Hz. Nuh'ta onlara şöyle cevap vermişti: "Ben iman edenleri yanımdan kovacak değilim. Sizlerin gözlerinizin hor gördüğü kimseler için 'Allah onlara bir hayır vermeyecek' de demem. Allah onların içlerinde olanı daha iyi bilir" İzah için bkz. Hud: 27-31, En'am: 52, Hicr: 88. 29. Yani, "onun söylediklerine aldırma, ona itaat etme, onun isteklerini yerine getirme ve onun emirlerine uyma." 30. Arapça metin "Haktan dönen, bütün sınırları aşan ve burnunun doğrultusunda giden" anlamına da gelebilir. Her iki durumda da sonuç şudur: "Allah'tan gafil olan ve arzularının kölesi olan bir kimse kaçınılmaz bir şekilde bütün sınırları aşacak ve aşırılığın kurbanı olacaktır. Bu nedenle ona itaat eden kimse de aynı yolu izleyecek ve onun arkasından sapıklığa devam edecektir. 31. Bu ayet, Mağarada Uyuyanlar kıssasının kafirlere şu dersi vermek için anlatıldığını açığa çıkarmaktadır. Bu Rabbinizden gelen gerçektir: Dileyen kabul eder, dileyen reddeder. Fakat insanlar, Mağarada Uyuyanların inançlarından hiç bir taviz vermedikleri gibi Hak'dan da hiç bir taviz verilmeyeceğini anlamalıdırlar. Onlar inandık ve "Bizim Rabbimiz, yerlerin ve göklerin Rabbidir" diye ilan ettikten sonra Tevhid ilkesinden hiç bir taviz vermemişlerdir. Bu açıklamadan sonra onlar kavimleriyle hiç bir uzlaşma girişiminde bulunmamışlar, aksine şöyle demişlerdir: "Biz O'nu bırakıp da başka ilahları kabul etmeyiz. Çünkü böyle yaparsak biz saçma bir şey söylemiş oluruz." Bundan sonra kavimlerinden ve onların ilahlarından ayrılıp yanlarına hiç bir azık almaksızın mağaraya sığınmışlardır. Bundan sonra uyandıklarında tedirgin oldukları tek nokta, kavimlerinin kendilerini inançlarından dönmeye zorlamaları idi. Bunlara değindikten sonra Kur'an Peygamber'e (s.a) şöyle hitap eder. (Aslında bu sözler İslam düşmanlarını hedef almaktadır) : "Müşriklerle ve kafirlerle bir uzlaşma yapmak söz konusu değildir. Kabul etsinler, etmesinler, sen onlara Hakkı tebliğ et. Eğer kabul etmezlerse kendileri kötü bir sonla karşılaşacaklardır. Hakkı kabul edenlere gelince, onlar (ister genç, ister fakir ve zayıf kimseler, ister köle, isterse işçi olsunlar) Allah katında gerçek değere sahip olan kimselerdir ve sadece onlara ikram olunacaktır. Bu nedenle sen onlardan yüz çevirip, dünya nimetlerinin çoğuna sahip olsalar bile Allah'dan gafil ve arzularının kölesi olan zenginleri tercih etmemelisin." 32. " " kelimesi sözlükte bir çadırın kenarları anlamına gelir. Fakat burada cehennem hakkında kullanıldığında duman ve sıcaklığın ulaştığı cehennemin dış sınırları anlamına gelmektedir. Bazı müfessirlere göre bu, gelecek zamana delalet etmektedir. "... Onun dumanı onları çepeçevre kuşatacaktır." Yani ahirette cehennemin dumanı onları kuşatacaktır. Fakat biz onun dumanının, hakdan sapan zalimlerin bu dünyada iken kuşattığı ve onların bu dumandan kurtulamayacakları görüşündeyiz. 33. " " kelimesinin bir çok sözlük anlamı vardır. Bazılarına göre bu "kalın yağ tortusu"; bazılarına göre yeryüzündeki şeylerin buharlaşması sonucu oluşan "lav"; bazılarına göre de "eritilmiş maden" bazılarına göre ise "irin ve kan" anlamına gelir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *25. VE BAZILARI, onların mağaralarında üçyüz yıl kaldıileri sürüyor ve kimileri de sayıya dokuz yıl daha ekliyorlar. (34) 34 - Bu ifade, açıktır ki, 22. ayetin ilk paragrafında bahsedilen "gereksiz tahminler"le, yani 22. ayette geçen "onların sayısını en iyi Rabbim bilir" ve 26. ayetteki "Onların orada ne kadar kaldığını en iyi Allah bilir" ifadeleriyle reddedilen tahminlerle bağlantılıdır. Bu görüş özellikle Abdullah İbni Mes‘ûd'un görüşüdür ki, bizim yukarıda parantez içinde açıklayıcı ilaveler olarak verdiğimiz ifadelerin ("bazıları ... kaldıileri sürüyor ve kimileri de sayıya"), ismi geçen zatın kendi Kur'an nüshasında Kur'an'ın orijinal ifadeleri olarak yer aldığı rivayet edilmektedir (ama, bizce, bunlar muhtemelen İbni Mes‘ûd'un ilave ettiği açıklayıcı kenar notlarıydı). İbni Mes‘ûd'a izafe edilen görüş Katâde ve Matar el-Verrâk tarafından da paylaşılmaktadır (Taberî, Zemahşerî ve İbni Kesîr). Bizim çevirideki açıklayıcı ilavelerimiz de ("bazıları ... ileri sürüyor") İbni Mes‘ûd'un bu açıklayıcı kenar notlarında geçen kâlû ("dediler") ifadesine dayanmaktadır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *25. Ve onlar mağaralarında üçyüz sene durdular, dokuz -sene- de arttırdılar. 25. (Ve onlar) o ashab-ı kehf (mağaralarında) ölmeksizin uyku halinde (üçyüz sene durdular) artık uyanmaları yaklaşmıştı, bu müddeti sonra (dokuz) sene (de arttırdılar) tam üçyüz dokuz sene öyle uyku halinde yaşadılar, durdular. Bir yoruma göre onlar, güneş yılı itibariyle üçyüz, ay yılı itibariyle de üçyüz dokuz sene mağarada böyle uyku halinde kaldılar. Çünkü güneş yılı ile, ay yılı arasında her yüz senede üç sene fark vardır. Bununla beraber bu yorum pek geçerli değildir.